Unknown Family
by dog demon katsunie
Summary: What happens When an old man goes to far. Harry Potter Charmed Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Destiny's Change Secrets unraveled Powers unleashed, Manipulations avoided

Destiny's Change Secrets Revealed Powers Unleashed, Manipulations Avoided.

A quiet street, residents where tucked away in warm beds. All accept one, a young man with unruly black hair. This young man was named Harry Potter. Born with a power his relatives found distasteful, he had a hard time. This time was his summer vacation, to him the most dreaded holiday. He was a wizard raised by his Aunt and Uncle. Tonight was July 30th. This day was always ignored. The time was 11:59. "While I am probably going to have a normal year." As this though finished wave after wave of pain crashed down upon him. Clenching his jaw shut to keep the pain-inflicting noises down. Finally had enough of pain, Harry surrendered to unconscious. A fog filled his mind; Harry's mind became aware of this dream. "My son." "Who's there?" As the fog solidified into the form of a woman. "Hello Harry. How are you?" "Mom, besides the fact that I past out from pain. Other than that I am fine."

"Harry I hate to tell you this but I am not your real mother. When I was young and still in school, my family visited San Francisco. During that visit I made a friend. Her name is Piper Halliwell. Now in this time Voldemort was building power and the danger was also building, and Dumbledore came himself to tell us we had to return. Later that night I had to leave but I was able to tell Piper that I would be in contact through owl. Now as years passed I kept in contact, one of the times we talked was after my graduation. I was engaged to James, for four months we had tried to have a baby. But it was then that I learned that I could not have children. The very next day I received a frantic letter now telling me that she was pregnant,

and could not keep the baby. After I read this I went and saw her with James. As I listened I knew I had to help. The day of the birth I charmed her to look like me and had James take her to St. Mungo's. Now as Padfoot and Mooney knew hours past and I paced the library. Finally, at midnight James head appeared. He told me it was safe to come. Earlier I had charmed my appearance to look like Piper. Crossing through the fireplace. I saw the Potter nurse "Come in Piper!" she then proceeded to ward the door against visitors. When Piper and I switches places. The Medi-witch in-charge of recording the date and time of children's birth came in and took the name of the baby. When I was free to go she said that she would visit and later that same day I had a vision of her being attached and never recalling this event. Now when you wake up there will be a person called a whitelighter, and she will help to get to Piper and her sisters. Now you will look different when you wake but one of the most important, don't tell Dumbledore, he is manipulative. Any questions Harry?" "Yes, how will I be able to keep my Harry Potter appearance?" With a she said " The pain that you went through last night was not only your appearance but also your powers being unblocked from the restraints that Dumbledore put on them. It is time to wake up my son in all but blood." With a small smile she waved good-bye.

Harry jolted awake immediately sensed a presence unknown to him. Opening his eyes, as Lily said there was a person in white robes. "Hello Harry How are you? I see from the look on your face that you have already spoken to you adoptive mother. Now I will have to tell the Elders about the fact that you know of us and then I will take to your family." And with a fury of white and blue lights that vanished into the ceiling. His Aunt Petunia yelled from down stairs "Come down and fix my Dudley his breakfast NOW BOY!" brought Harry out of his thinking. Sighing he got up and began to dress. Walking out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where the Dursey's where sitting at the table for Harry to cook breakfast. Aunt petunia was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and Vernon a cup of coffee. Dudley, however off his _diet_ was drinking a giant bottle of pop. Harry sighed and went into the kitchen and got out the things for breakfast. While cooking he reflected on the dream. He carefully watched the food as he cooked an ability he had picked in potions class. To be able to think and then make potions, it was only because of the Slytherin's that he was always failing the potions. After he had made a small feast for anyone other than the Dursey's. He cleaned up the dishes and grabbed two pieces of toast and went out into the back yard and began working on the garden.

"Why does he do this to me? Why would Dumbledore do this to be? Does the Wizarding World care this much about their _Savoir_ enough to leave him to people who stave, beat and make into a slave? While I don't think that I will be like that anymore I think that. I will make my own destiny. I will make my own choices. I will let my inner Slytherin come out to play. I wonder how everyone but the Slytherin's would act to that." A hissing sound caught his attention. _"Are you back, little one?" _ Harry blinked and looked down. _"Yes Persephone I am and I am no longer going to take the crap that that world has given me. I am going to show my true self and if they don't like it then I will deal with that when it comes. How are you children? Have the Dursely's left you alone?" _Persephone looked at Harry lovingly._ "Snake-child, you are so caring. So yes to answer your question yes they did and my children who have left the nest are living their lives to the best of their ability." _Harry looked down at Persephone and offered her his arm. _"I just found out that my human mother is not who I thought to be. But soon I will go to her and I will take you, if you let me mother." _ Harry glanced at the snake's head that was on his shoulder and smiled a true smile when she nodded he head at him. _"Mother, what are the chances that I will be able to take the young with us or do you not have any young this season?" "Snake-child I …" _BOYYY get in here and do the dishes NOWW." Harry shook his head and looked to see that his snake mother had hidden herself in his shirt. Going inside he saw that the Dursley's where getting their coats on and all of the morning dishes where on the counters and the table. "Boy you will do this list of chores while we have a day out and don't answer the door, phone and don't you dare get out your _things_ that your kind do." Harry reached out and took the list form Vernon as he, Petunia, and Dudley walked out of the house.

List of chores

Do the dishes

Do the laundry 

Vacuum the entire house

Clean out the gutters

Clean the rooms 

Weed the garden

Mow the lawn

Paint the fence

Harry looked at the list and wondered.

"_Mother do you think that you can stand two house elves?"_

Persephone's head poked out of the neck of his shirt.

"_Why do you ask snake-child?"_

"_While, the Dursley's gave me this lost of chores, and while I like some of them I would like some help."_

Persephone tilted the head and after a thought said,_ "Snake-child, I do not care one way or another but this way you can get my young into your room and then do the outside work."_

Harry nodded and said, "Dobby." A pop sounded as a little house elf with green eyes the size of tennis balls appeared. "Harry potter sir called for Dobby. How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?" Harry shook his head in amusement. "Dobby I need help to every thing on this list." Said Harry as he showed Dobby the list. "Now I can do the things inside but can you do the things inside? If you don't know how I can show you how to use them and I can show you where to put things. Do you think that you can help me?" Dobby for a moment looked like he was going to cry. Then he threw himself at Harry's legs knocking them both to the floor. Persephone hissed at the sudden change. Harry looked down at Dobby who was clutching at Harry's knees. "The great Harry Potter would allow Dobby to help him with chores. Ohh if only Dobby could be Harry Potter's house elf then Dobby would be very grateful." Harry stared at Dobby for a second. Then with a smirk on his face he replied. "We will see Dobby, we will see." With that Harry showed Dobby how to work the muggle things in the house. Once done with that he went out into the back yard to begin working at the flowerbed. Around 12:00 Harry came toward the spot that Persephone used for a den. A hissing voice came out of the opening and out came a snake that Harry knew all too well. Nagini slithered out of the hole. He looked around and spotted Harry with Persephone. _"So I have found you snake-child, I was given a mission by Tom Riddle him self to go to you and tell you of the past events that could change how you see many of the people around you." _ Harry stared at the snake. _"What do you mean? Tom Riddle is Voldemort."_

_Nagini shook his dead. (A.N. in this story Nagini is a guy)_

"_Tom Riddle is hidden underneath the one you know as Voldemort. The visions you get are from Tom trying to get in contact with you but Voldemort taking control and sending you visions and getting you to hate him. But what you have to understand is that Voldemort is a creation of Dumbledore. When Tom was in school, during his last few years he began changing. After much effort he found out that Dumbledore had put a slowly progressing spell that would come into full effect when Dumbledore planed for it. Now when Tom found out what happened he looked for a cure he found one he told his two trusted friends. Lucius and Severus, once he told them he put a password-protected spell so that if some one who spoke Parceltounge, meaning you and Voldemort, would know how to save him. Now as soon as you can you must take Persephone and me to where Severus is and then after saying the spell, which I will tell you later. So do you agree to take Persephone and I to save my master and save our world from that mad man Dumbledore?" _Harry knew the answer instantly. He turned toward the house he could see Dobby cleaning the dishes and on a much harder look he could see at least two maybe three more elves. Turning back to Nagini he said, _"Nagini, I will go with you once every thing that my so called relatives want me to do but for now why don't I take yours and Persephone's young up stairs and get you situated and then once I tell someone where we are going we will go the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. And allow Severus to remember what he needs to." _ By 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Harry finished the chores that he needed to and so he took his snakes and walked up to his room the room was different. The floors where clean the bed had been fixed the bedding changed and the room straightened. Seeing his trunk at the end of his bed he called out to Dobby. "Dobby." With a pop Dobby appeared. "Yes Harry Potter sir?" "Dobby do elves know how to see if there are spells on items?" Dobby thought for a minute "Yes Sir Harry Potter sir we elves can see the spells on objects… we can even remove them sir. Would you like Dobby to do that on your belongings sir?" Harry nodded his head. "Yesplease Dobby." With a snap of his fingers Dobby removed the spells from Harry's things. "There you are Harry Potter sir." Harry looked down at Dobby and said, "Thank you Dobby now I am going to do something that I should have done long ago. There are some things that I need to get done but when I need you will you and possibly winky come to me?" For a second it looked like Dobby was going to cry then he bowed really low so that his long nose was pressed against the floor and said, "Master Harry Potter Dobby and Winky will come any time you call for us master and Dobby would be very happy to take you where you are going." Harry looked at Dobby and thought for a second, 'while I have to get to headquarters so if I use Dobby I can surprise them if I am lucky.' "Yes Dobby there is somewhere you can take me just give me a minute. Turning to Persephone and Nagini, "_We are going now; would you like to travel on me or in my trunk?" _The snakes considered this and sighed in a snake like manner._ "I don't like traveling by house elf but if is necessary so yes we will travel on your body."_ Nodding Harry picked up Persephone and allowed her to wind around Harry and then when she was settled Harry allowed Nagini to take his place. Harry turned to Dobby. "Now could you please take me to the Headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix? Please, I have business at that house." Dobby's eyes watered. Dobby nodded his head and took Harry's hand and after letting Harry gathers his stuff. Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry felt like he was fazing from one place to another. The dark plank of wood, the spider cobwebs in the corner was the sight that greeted him. Glancing around he saw that the curtains of Mrs. Black where open and she stood there and was looking him over. Harry waited for her to start screaming but instead she looked at him and said, "Hello My lord how are you today?" Harry was shocked. "Hello my lady, how are you today?" she smiled at Harry. "From the look on your face I bet you are wondering how I am sane. While I am sane because the Lord, You, entered the house and the spell the headmaster cast on me was removed. Now I am more then happy to help you keep your secret and still act insane but I will also help. You spy on the occupants of this house. I can also tell you young lord that the materials that you need are hidden in secret room in the library. Now the Order meeting is about to end if you take the picture frame on the mantel then I can tell you if anything is in need of your attention here at the house." Harry had only nodded when the door to the kitchen opened and the Order members came out and stopped in shock when they saw Harry. Those in the back pushed out so that they could see. Harry went over to the mantel and grabbed the frame and looked over the members to see Snape in the back. "While not that this isn't fun but I need to speak to Professor Snape." Dumbledore look shocked at Harry being there. "Harry what are you doing here? Why did you leave you aunt and uncles?" Harry looked at the headmaster and the order members and he stopped at Remus and Severus. Nagini and Persephone stuck their heads out of his shirt and looked around.

Severus looked at the snakes that Harry had around his body. His breath caught the sight of Nagini looked shocked. Harry turned his attention to Remus. "Remus I am about to do something are you with me in what I am going to do?" Remus looked at Harry in shock. "What are you going to do cub?"

"I am about to free my self from a man who never know when to give up. I know the truth she told me…the doe told me." Harry watched as Remus's eye flashed a deadly gold. A growl reverberated through his chest and turned toward Dumbledore.

"They trusted you and you sent them to their deaths and now you have lost the very thing you wanted." Harry watched with a sytherin smirk as the headmaster stepped back a couple of paces. Turning to Severus, He looked down to Nagini.

"_What words do I use to unlock his memories?"_

"_The words tom set for Severus was 'help to free the one trapped within by the help of the art of potions."_

Harry turned back to Severus and looked him in the eye. He could see the block in his mind and knew that he had to work fast. _"Help to free the one trapped within by the art of potions." _The change was immediate; Severus fell to the floor clutching his head. Harry made his way over to Severus to kneel next to him. "Easy Severus Easy." Harry looked toward the belt that had all of Severus's potions on it and grabbed a sleeping draft. Severus sighed as he left the darkness cover him. Dumbledore who had remained silent until now suddenly spoke up. "Harry what did you say to make him in pain? And what are you about to do my boy?" Harry looked up to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. Harry straightened and said, "I know what you have done and I plan on fixing it. What happened after the war with grindwald? Did the world not give you enough praise? Did you want more of it so you went and created a new enemy? I plan to finally stop your plan and once do you are finished." Dumbledore's eyes widened. How had Harry done it, how did he figure it out, his eyes widened when he say the two snakes around Harry's body.


	2. Drear Readers

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating., but the version of microsoft word on my dad's computer is different and I do not trust ti to help me so if you please be patiant I will get on with the stories that I have posted and another that is in the works. A please wait and I will get to them and you replies as soon as I can. Keep on reading.

Yours truly,

Dog Demon Katsunie


	3. Chapter 3

A

A.N

I am so sorry. I know I said that I would update as soon as I got back to my computer. But as I have just started school again and to add to it my school is online home school so I have not found the time to type so please know that I am working on it. I know how the readers feel when the story that you are reading does not update for a lone time. Please know that I am working on it.

Dog Demon Katsunie


End file.
